I Love You Even in My Death
by BbangHime
Summary: "Apa kau pernah menyadari keberadaanku?" "aku disini selalu berusaha membuatmu melupakan dia,Hime" "aku selalu disini terus berada di belakangmu" "tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku hanya dianggap tak lebih dari dia " "walau begitu hanya satu hal yang ku tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu" "Saranghae Kim Himchan even in my death" /YAOI FANFIC/BANGHIM/RnR juseyo


**I LOVE YOU EVEN IN MY DEATH **

Author : BbangHime

Disclaimer : God,Their Parents, TS Ent and TopMedia Ent.

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk,Kim Himchan,Bang Minsoo.

Lenght : One shoot

Rated : T

Genre : Hurts , Romance , Sad , Tragedy , Gaje(?).

WARNING ! Yaoi fanfic,Masih banyak Typo,Gaje dan lain lain

* * *

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Apa kau pernah menyadari keberadaanku?"

"aku disini selalu berusaha membuatmu melupakan dia,Hime"

"aku selalu disini terus berada di belakangmu"

"tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku hanya dianggap tak lebih dari dia "

"walau begitu hanya satu hal yang ku tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Saranghae Kim Himchan even in my death"

* * *

Yongguk's POV

Senyumnya,hal yang membuatku bertahan walaupun sering tak pernah diacuhkan.

"Bbang, temani aku ke mall ya?" tanya Himchan dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuatku seketika tak bisa berpaling dari makhluk indah ini.

"mall? Mau cari apa Hime?" tanya ku sedikit bingung karena tak biasaanya Himchan atau yang lebih sering aku panggil dengan Hime mengajakku ke mall sepulang sekolah.

"aku ingin membelikan kado untuk Bang Minsoo sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun"

DEG, perasaan sakit itu kembali muncul saat mendengarkan nama yang barusan diucapkan Hime dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, yah dialah Bang Minsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama C.A.P yang merupakan dongsaengku sekaligus orang yang paling dicintai Hime.

"hmm,oke" jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum terbaikku pada nya.

"baiklah,aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah setelah pulang Bbang" jawab Hime yang langsung memelukku sekilas dan melenggang meninggalkan ku sendiri di tempat dudukku yang terus menatap punggungnya nanar.

Kim Himchan, tak pernah kah kau merasakan perasaan ku? Kumohon jangan lah mencintai C.A.P mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku hanya ingin memiliki mu dan hidup bersama mu sampai akhir nafas ku Hime.

- Mall -

" hmm Bbang, Minsoo suka topi yang ini atau yang ini ya?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan dua buah topi yang berwarna Hitam dan Putih.

"kurasa yang hitam lebih bagus" jawabku sambil tersenyum miris menatapnya, terbesit perasaan ingin menyatakan perasaan ku dan berteriak bahwa aku mencintai nya, tapi mana mungkin dia akan menerima ku kan? Kasihan sekali kau Bang Yongguk,terjebak dalam cinta yang sangat rumit.

"baiklah,aku ambil yang ini" jawabnya sambil berlalu ke kasir dan membayar semua barang barang yang dibelinya.

_Still, I only love you  
Still, I only think of you  
It will never change forever, the love of you and I  
I love you more than myself  
I think of you more than myself  
No one needs to know, if only I have you, I can live_

Hari ini adalah perayaan hari ulang tahun Bang Minsoo yang tentu saja diselenggarakan dengan semangat oleh Kim Himchan, disini Aku hanya menatap mereka berdua di dalam diam, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dan beranjak dari tempat yang tengah menampilkan keceriaan dan gelak tawa dua insan yang sangat berharga bagi tapi kutahan ego ku sedikit demi mereka yang tengah merayakan hari bahagia mereka. Mungkin kau bertanya kenapa Hime menyukai Minsoo yang merupakan adik kandungku sendiri kan? Aku pun heran karena sikap nya ini karena tak tahan aku pun bertanya pada Hime pada suatu hari..

#Flashback on

"Hime,kenapa kau menyukai dongsaeng ku yang lebih muda darimu? " tanya ku jujur pada Himchan pada suatu hari karena lelah melihatnya yang terus mengoceh tentang Minsoo dan juga heran pada sikapnya itu.

"aku mencintainya karena…, aku tak tahu Bbang sekeras apapun aku berpikir aku tak dapat menemukan jawabannya"

"kenapa?" tanya ku terus.

"hei, kenapa wajah mu serius begitu hahaha" Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"hei aku tak main-main Hime" desakku sambil menatap dalam manik mata cokelat nya yang sungguh membuatku jatuh cinta.

" karena cinta yang tulus itu tidak memiliki alasan kan? " jawabnya yang membuat hati ku bagai tertusuk seribu jarum tak kasat mata dan merasakan sakit yang mendalam atas pernyataannya.

#Flashback off

aku terus menatap mereka tanpa minat menghancurkan momen mereka, demi kebahagiaan Hime dan wajah tertawanya aku rela melakukan apapun.

"Gukie Hyung, kau tak mau kue nya? Kasian Himchan Hyung telah membeli kuenya" tanya Minsoo saat dia menyadari bahwa aku hanya duduk dan diam sedari tadi.

" ah iya, Bbang? Kau tak mau makan kue nya?" tanya Himchan sambil memperhatikanku.

Lihat! Bahkan dia tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan sebelum Minsoo bertanya tadi.

" ah gwenchana, kalian makanlah berdua aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu di luar" jawabku sambil memasang senyum palsu dan berharap bisa mengelabui mereka.

Sebernarnya itu hanya bualan belaka tentang aku membeli sesuatu, aku hanya tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang selalu menjalari dada ku melihat mereka berdua bersama. Tak lama aku mengambil jaket dan dompet ku dan tak lupa aku pamit kepada mereka berdua dan beranjak ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobilku.

_Every day, I am love sick over you__  
__Everywhere I look, I see you – so do you know how much more I__ love__ you?__  
_

Perasaan ku sekarang sungguh kacau, di sisi ini aku ingin mempertahankan Himchan tetap di samping Minsoo agar bisa melihat nya bahagia tapi di sisi lain aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang terus mengalir saat melihat mereka berdua.

"BRAAKK"

Kudengar bunyi keras menghantam mobilku dan segera tubuh ku terbanting ke dashboard mobil,rasa sakit langsung menjalariku sehingga aku tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tak lama ku dengar banyak suara derap kaki mendekat dan pandangan ku langsung mengabur saat mereka telah mendekat dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

APA AKU AKAN MATI?

Semua nya putih dan bersih, tempat apa ini? Apakah ini surga? Berarti aku sudah mati. Dan aku mati tanpa sempat mengucapkan apa pun terhadap Himchan? Ku mohon Tuhan.. berikanlah aku kesempatan sebentar untuk menyampaikan semuanya pada Himchan walau dalam mimpinya.

- Author's POV -

Kesedihan menyelimuti keluarga besar Bang dan seluruh teman Bang Yongguk, bagaimana tidak? Berita kematian Bang Yongguk terlalu mengejutkan semuanya. Terutama kesedihan mendalam di rasakan oleh Kim Himchan yang baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Yongguk mencintai nya setelah melihat Handphone Yongguk yang ternyata di dalam nya terdapat foto diri nya dalam berbagai pose, bahkan terdapat foto nya yang sedang tertidur di kelas dengan sederet tulisan yang mampu menggores hati nya, tulisan itu berbunyi:

" _My Sweet Hime while sleeping, really cute ^^ I love you forever"_

Himchan kembali terisak saat memutar ulang memori nya bersama yongguk dan terbesit perasaan sangat bersalah karena tak menyadari perasaan yang sebesar itu untuk dirinya dari seorang Bang Yongguk.

Himchan pun terus menangis sehingga tak sadar bahwa dia terlelap karena terus menangis.

- Yongguk's POV -

Tak kusangka permohonan terakhir ku di kabulkan oleh Tuhan, sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan orang yang paling kusayangi Kim Himchan.

" Hai Hime " sapa ku sambil tersenyum.

"Bbang…." Kulihat dia hanya terkesiap karena melihat ku berada di dalam mimpi nya.

" apa kau baik baik saja? " tanya ku lagi sambil maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya.

"kau sialan Bang Yongguk! Kau pernah bilang takkan meninggalkanku! Sekarang bukti nya apa?" teriaknya sambil memukul memukul badan ku.

"hei tenang HIme " ku tarik badannya kepelukkan ku dan mulai mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau pembohong! Hiks hiks" jeritnya sambil berusaha memberontak dari pelukanku yang semakin mengerat.

" stt Hime, dengarkan aku.. aku mencintai mu " jawabku sambil tetap mengelus rambut indah nya dan menghirup aroma badan nya yang sangat manis, setelah mendengar penuturan ku dia terdiam dan mendongak kan kepala dan menatapku dalam.

" ke..kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

" karena cinta yang tulus itu tidak memiliki alasan kan?" jawabku sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Kulihat air mata nya mengalir menuruni pipi indahnya lagi.

"bbang,aku selalu tak pernah menganggapmu serius, tapi kenapa kau mencintai orang yang bahkan tak pantas dicintai seperti aku?"

"kau bicara apa? Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang di berikan Tuhan pada dunia, aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal mu bahkan mencintaimu" jawab ku dan menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"kalau begitu,apakah kau akan pergi…selamanya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan terluka yang membuat hati ku tertusuk ribuan jarum saat melihatnya.

"maaf Hime, tapi ini takdir kita tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin kau berjanji akan satu hal"

" akan kuturuti semua kehendakmu" jawab nya yang sontak membuatku tersenyum.

"Cintai lah terus Bang Minsoo karena aku tahu dia juga mencintaimu Hime" kataku dan menyentuh pipi pucat Hime yang terus dibasahi oleh air mata."

"apa kau bisa? Ini demi aku. Dan satu lagi jangan pernah menangis Kim Himchan, karena itu benar benar membuat ku sedih" Pinta ku lagi.

" baiklah Bbang " jawabnya sambil terus memeluk ku erat. Ku angkat wajah nya hingga tepat dihadapanku,ku kecup kelopak mata nya yang basah karena air mata.

" Nan neol saranghae Kim Himchan" kata ku tulus dan mencium nya tepat dibibir dan berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa cinta ku yang besar untuknya.

"Na do Bang Yongguk " jawab Himchan cepat sambil terus memelukku erat ketika bayangan dan tubuhku mulai memudar.

" selamat tinggal Bang Yongguk" teriak nya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan sebelum semua tubuh ku menghilang dan melayang ke langit.

I LOVE YOU FOREVER KIM HIMCHAN EVEN IN MY DEATH

* * *

Ahahaha mian chingu kalau FF nya jelek, ini baru pertama kali buat FF yang bisa selesai dalam sehari jadi hasilnya gini deh.

Jujur aja gue masih sangat membutuhkan saran saran dan komentar, jadi please Review nya ya chingudeul, Kamsahamnida *bows*


End file.
